Panem por siempre
by Hueto
Summary: Serie de Viñetas sobre el Distrito 3 para el Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. "Panem hoy. Panem mañana. Panem por siempre"
1. Sus héroes

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins es dueña de Panem. Yo sólo la vuelvo loca.**

 _Este fic participa en el Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (599 palabras)_

* * *

 **Sus héroes**

Las luces de las cámaras la ciegan por un momento a pesar de que ha hecho ésto lo que ahora parecen millones de veces, sobretodo ahora que saldrá la última película, las entrevistas le llueven. Félix Evenlight le da la mano sonriente y ella no puede evitar compararle con Caesar Flickerman, con aquél traje brillante y el cabello perfectamente negro, éste hombre no tiene una sola cana a pesar de estar en sus cincuentas y de arrugas ni hablar. No está permitido envejecer en televisión.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —le pregunta sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento. Suzanne se remueve incómoda en el asiento, la tonelada de maquillaje que le han puesto antes de entrar al set se derrite ante las docenas de focos y el traje que lleva puesto le aprieta la cintura y no la deja respirar bien.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias —logra decir, y aunque está segura que no sonó nada convincente, Félix Evenlight de "Buenas noches con Félix" sigue sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Personalmente no he viajado en ésa aerolínea y desde lo de Massachusetts menos... pero he oído que ya han corregido el problema —comenta. Suzanne no quiere tomárselo a mal, pero le ha parecido agresivo. Si tan sólo el hombre quitara aquella sonrisa permanente.

Las luces parecen brillar aún más con un sonoro « _flush_ », que pone a todos en el set en marcha.

—Un minuto. —Les dice una chica que lleva un sujetapapeles, tres radios en las manos y un intercomunicador en la oreja. Tiene la piel ceniza y ésa mirada inteligente que tanto imagina en sus personajes del Distrito 3.

De pronto tiene mucho calor. Las luces la desorientan y el rostro de Félix se vuelve cada vez más borroso.

—¿Señorita Collins? —La chica corre a su encuentro. Suzanne le sonríe, tiene los ojos de Wiress.

* * *

Un sordo dolor en la cabeza la despierta de golpe. Alguien la acuesta en la cama de nuevo.

—Tranquila, ya pasó.

Suzanne voltea la cabeza y arruga el ceño. «No otra vez» piensa. Mientras tanto, en una silla mirándole preocupado, está Beetee Latier.

Un rápido examen a su al rededor confirma sus sospechas, ha vuelto a entrar en Panem. Últimamente le pasa muy seguido, y quiere pensar que es su propia imaginación reviviendo la historia que creó y no ella volviéndose completamente loca.

La escena le resulta familiar, es una de ésas veces en la que es una campeona del Distrito 3.

—¿Quieres oír el plan? —pregunta Beetee con tono nervioso. Suzanne asiente con la cabeza—. Sin discusiones, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Wiress y yo iremos. Debe de haber alguien en el centro de control que aún pueda hacer algo, sabes que mi influencia en el Capitolio no es lo que solía ser y Wiress... —Beetee suspira derrotado y Suzanne lo entiende, ambos saben que no saldrá de la arena esta vez—. Ella me necesita.

Suzanne toma la mano de uno de sus personajes favoritos, pensando en lo injusta que ha sido con él. Beetee es brillante, es un genio loco que ama con locura. Pero al menos aquí, en su imaginación puede consolarlo.

—Lo lograremos. Todo ésto valdrá la pena, lo prometo —dice tomando su mano. Beetee la mira con un poco de envidia, quisiera poder tener su confianza, pero claro, él no sabe lo que ella—. Katniss es nuestra mejor apuesta.

En la mañana de la Cosecha para el tercer Vasallaje, ninguno de los dos campeones del Tres dejan de apretar su mano hasta que suben al escenario como tributos, una vez más. Suzanne se enjuga las lágrimas, henchida de orgullo. Son héroes. Sus héroes.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Pues es lo que ha salido, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que me encantan todos los Distritos y el Tres tiene mucho de dónde cortar, es una lástima que haya llegado tan tarde. En fin, suerte a todos y un beso enorme._

 _H_


	2. Por Cork

**Disclaimer:** _Suzanne Collins es dueña del mundo y los personajes. Yo sólo intento que se hagan bromas con cepillos de dientes_.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (596 palabras)_

* * *

 **Por Cork**

Hoy Gear cumple quince años y es un verdadero motivo para celebrar, pues en tres años más podrá comenzar a vivir de verdad. No sólo ya no será elegible para los Juegos del Hambre, sino que también dejará de ser una aprendiz y empezará a trabajar en el Centro de Alta Tecnología de Panem, el único edificio en el distrito que no parece que se caerá a pedazos en cualquier momento, aparte del Palacio de Justicia claro.

Cork se ha preparado para este día durante casi un año, robando de aquí y de allá pedazos de materiales cada que se presenta la oportunidad. Sabe que podría ganarse muchas cicatrices en la espalda por ello pero no le importa, ya no puede contenerlo más, tiene que decirle todo lo que siente o explotará.

* * *

Cuando Gear entra al estudio de Wiress no se sorprende de ver un pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en su escritorio, curiosa se acerca y se da cuenta de la nota que lleva encima.

«Pruébame»

No se le hace raro, Wiress tiene la costumbre de dejar prototipos de nuevos aparatos cada cierto tiempo para que sus aprendices los verifiquen, así que lo abre con emoción y deja escapar un suspiro de decepción. Es un cepillo de dientes, parece ser automático pero aún así, nada nuevo.

Está a punto de dejarlo de vuelta en el escritorio e ir a buscar a Cork para reclamarle el ignorarla en su cumpleaños cuando se percata del botón. Lo presiona y grita de sorpresa, logrando llenarse la boca de pintura así como toda la cara. El cepillo acaba de rociarla.

De pronto, la puerta de la bodega se abre y Cork sale de la nada con la mitad de un cartel que dice cumpleaños. Su tutora está del otro lado con la otra parte, en la que se lee: feliz.

* * *

Sólo dos personas saben que a Gear le fascina pintar: Cork y Wiress, la tutora de mecánica clásica del Centro y también Vencedora de los Juegos. Una vez, Gear le había enseñado su técnica especial, en la que usaba un cepillo de dientes para que la pintura cayera en el papel como una suave brisa, ése fue el día en que Cork supo cuánto le gustaba.

Desde ese día se le había ocurrido que, aunque no pudiera comprarle pinceles ni mucho menos esa tela en la que pintaba la gente del capitolio, podía hacerle un rociador de pintura excelente. A juzgar por su cara, lo había logrado. Gear intentaba sacarse la pintura de la boca y reía sin parar, a pesar de estar llena de pintura se veía hermosa. Cork caminó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en los labios. Gear se quedó inmóvil dos segundos y después le aventó los brazos al cuello, efectivamente llenándolo de pintura también.

Wiress carraspeó divertida.

* * *

Gear entierra aquél cepillo junto con el cuerpo de Cork en el ataúd de pino que les ha proporcionado el Capitolio. No volverá pintar nunca más.

Beetee se le acerca un año más tarde y le pregunta si le apetece una taza de té. Al principio no sabe qué podría necesitar alguien como él de una simple aprendiz, pero una conversación basta para que lo entienda. Beetee no sólo la necesita a ella, sino a todo aquél al que el Capitolio le ha quitado algo alguna vez. Y a pesar de que Gear no siente ni un poquito de empatía por la chica que voló por los aires la oportunidad de Cork de volver, hará todo lo necesario para que el plan de Beetee funcione.

Por Cork.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _Asumí que el tributo del distrito tres de los Juegos número setenta y cuatro es personaje canon. Pero por si acaso incluí todo lo que pude a Wiress y Beetee._


	3. Criatura de hábitos

**Disclaimer:** _Suzanne Collins es dueña del mundo y los personajes. Yo sólo hago que coman mayonesa_.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (600 palabras)_

* * *

 **Criatura de hábitos.**

Beetee Latier es una criatura de hábitos. Todos los días se levanta a las siete, algunas veces lo despierta la alarma que pone sin falta la noche anterior y otras las pesadillas, pero siempre a las siete.

Una vez levantado desayuna fruta picada y huevos. Revueltos, estrellados o cuando se siente especialmente aventurero, huevos duros.

Después repasa en su cabeza las cosas que tiene que hacer, se dedica toda una hora a planear su día, porque ha aprendido que si su mente está ocupada, los gritos de los niños que no ha podido salvar se vuelven sólo ecos.

Hecho esto, camina a la casa de al lado y toca con todas sus fuerzas. Sabe que Wiress sigue dormida, porque Wiress siempre está dormida o construyendo algo. Incluso al conversar o leer, puedes ver cómo sus manos juguetean con partes de piezas mecánicas, como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

Una vez que Wiress está lista caminan juntos al centro del Distrito. A Beetee le gusta tomar el camino largo, para no perder la perspectiva. Siempre le asombra cuánto tiempo vivió como aquellos niños que corren por las grises calles, sucios, hambrientos. La sangre le hierve y se recuerda a sí mismo que está haciendo todo lo que puede, sólo desearía poder hacer más.

Wiress tararea, porque Wiress siempre tararea, puede pasarse días haciendo el mismo sonido, o puede tararear veinte canciones diferentes en cinco minutos. Beetee le toma la mano, simplemente porque puede, para acordarse de que no está solo y para que ella sepa que tampoco lo está.

Al llegar al Centro de Alta Tecnología ambos pasan los detectores de metal. Wiress tarda un promedio de diez a veinte minutos en recordar todos los lugares donde lleva algo metálico antes de que por fin, la dejen pasar.

A las doce del día, deja lo que esté haciendo y se dirige al estudio de su compañera para llevarla a almorzar, si no fuera por él ésa mujer no comería nada en todo el día. Entra y le llama, pero ella no está. Beetee se pone nervioso al instante, cualquier cosa que interrumpa su rutina lo molesta, pero le pone aún más de los nervios el hecho de que Wiress ande vagando por ahí.

Sabe que puede cuidarse sola y que es demasiado protector con ella, pero no puede evitarlo. Algunas veces cree que jamás podrá dejar de verla como un tributo, como alguien que está a su cargo. Beetee suspira y decide ir a buscarla, a penas ha salido del estudio cuando choca de bruces con ella.

Wiress no dice nada, porque Wiress rara vez dice algo, lo que le ha ganado una reputación de tonta, pero Beetee sabe que es puro cuento, los ojos de Wiress emanan inteligencia, una tan profunda que lo intimida incluso a él, pero ahora están brillando de forma extraña.

Ella le tiende un envase de yogurt.

—Tenía hambre —dice—, decidí ir por algo a la cafetería.

Beetee entorna los ojos, pues que Wiress haya dejado de trabajar por voluntad propia y haya ido a comer era muy extraño, pero se encoge de hombros, los misterios se resuelven mejor con comida en el cuerpo, después de todo era hora de almorzar.

Su cuchara se hundió en la blanca sustancia y tomó una buena cantidad. Se la llevó a la boca, y fue entonces cuando Wiress rompió a reír. Beetee escupió la mayonesa por el suelo haciendo caras graciosas para contener las arcadas.

—¿A qué vino eso? —reclamó Beetee intentando sonar enojado, pero la risa de Wiress era contagiosa.

—Es demasiado fácil contigo, eres una criatura de hábitos.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor** : No saben lo que me ha costado que ésta historia tuviera 600 palabras. En fin, espero que se hayan divertido porque de seguro Wiress sí. Un abrazo desde el Distrito Tres._


	4. El que todo lo sabe

**Disclaimer:** _Suzanne Collins es dueña del mundo y los personajes. Yo sólo los vuelvo paganos_.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (600 palabras)_

* * *

 **El que todo lo sabe.**

Beetee quiere que alguien le pase un cable para electrocutar a su escolta.

Normalmente Alegricco es un hombre agradable y risueño que insiste en darle chocolate como primer alimento a los tributos y que casi siempre logra tratados de muerte piadosa para el Distrito Tres con los profesionales, algo que él y Wiress agradecen profundamente una y otra vez. Pero como todos los escoltas, es un mono cilindrero que carece del sentido común necesario como para no aparecerse con el atuendo que lleva puesto.

Voltea a ver a Wiress y ve que sus dedos juegan rápidamente con una serie de objetos que se transforman a velocidad alarmante en una granada de fragmentación. Beetee le da un leve codazo y Wiress guarda su invento a medio terminar entre los pliegues de su vestido y comienza a construir una harmónica en su lugar.

Y es que el vestuario puede haber venido desde el corazón de Alegricco como una forma de honrar al Distrito pero lo que no sabe es que para ellos, es el peor de los insultos. Los cientos de ojos apagados que pueblan año con año la plaza durante la Cosecha se han encendido con odio en cuanto Alegricco subió al escenario con su sombrero verde de serpiente, su traje blanco adornado con motivos sagrados que no podía ni empezar a entender y el colmo, los ojos alterados para parecer de reptil. Su escolta se había vestido de Itzamná y no había peor ofensa para ellos que ver a su Dios llevándose a sus niños a la muerte.

El Distrito Tres era un Distrito curioso, eran gente a la que desde pequeños les inculcaban que la razón y la lógica son las herramientas más poderosas. Entonces, en un mundo de competencia tecnológica ¿cómo es que eran tan espirituales? ¿por qué cada año antes de la cosecha el templo estaba lleno de padres, hijos y hermanos que meditaban bajo la sombra de la enorme pirámide? Era algo que al Capitolio le causaba mucha curiosidad, y algo que nadie, bajo ninguna clase de tortura lograba explicar.

—Es Itzamná —le había dicho a su entonces escolta cuando fue a dar las gracias por haber ganado los Juegos. Estaban parados frente al altar de piedra, las paredes mostraban escenas del viaje a la iluminación del sacerdote, su camino hacia la divinidad—. El Dios del conocimiento.

—Era de esperarse —murmuró Alegricco y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Tu Dios te ha bendecido Beetee, eres el Vencedor más inteligente que conozco —había agregado y Beetee no se molestó en explicar que Itzamná no era sólo cuestión de inteligencia o de la sabiduría de los libros y la ciencia. Sino de entendimiento propio y del entorno, de ser curioso, de llevar el cambio allá donde vayamos.

No, ni su escolta ni nadie del Capitolio entendería jamás que el hombre más sabio es el que se conoce a sí mismo, que sólo logrando la armonía con tu propio pensamiento podías empezar a transformar tu entorno.

Beetee había dejado el momento pasar y ahora era tarde para explicarle a Alegricco que Itzamná era intocable, sobretodo por alguien tan tremendamente ignorante como él. El daño estaba hecho. Un par de personas invitaron a su escolta al templo la Cosecha siguiente, después de un año particularmente violento para los tributos del Tres y le hicieron probar la bebida de los Dioses, hasta la fecha Beetee no sabe qué lo cambió y no quiere preguntarle, después de todo, ningún Dios entiende tanto de venganza como uno que todo lo conoce, que todo lo planea, que todo lo sabe.


	5. Parthenon

**Disclaimer:** _Suzanne Collins es dueña del mundo y los personajes. Yo sólo intento rendirles tributo_.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (597 palabras)_

* * *

 **Parthenon**

Wiress mira la consola de mando sin poder creerlo. Puede ver la mirada de disculpa de Seeder, pero ambas saben que no hay nada que cambie el hecho de que su tributo ha traicionado a Lever y la ha dejado a merced de los mutos. Se fuerza a quedarse unos segundos más, para transferirle a Beetee el poco dinero que había logrado juntar, que ahora no le servirá para nada y se levanta con los puños apretados. Nadie la mira, todos los demás Vencedores saben por lo que está pasando.

Sale del Centro de Control y camina por Panem hasta detenerse en un edificio con techo a dos aguas y columnas de mármol. Llama a la puerta con dos golpes secos y duros. Un hombre muy anciano la recibe con una mueca triste y la deja pasar.

—Acabo de verlo —comenta poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Lo lamento mucho.

Sochin Ambrusso es un hombre extraño si de Capitolinos hablamos. Tiene la más grande colección de los Juegos del Hambre con la que alguien pueda soñar. Fotos de los tributos, estadísticas, cartas y demás objetos preciados por las familias de caídos y Vencedores por igual. Ésta colección estaba celosamente guardada por una seguridad de primera, hecha por Beetee exclusivamente para él. Wiress no entendía cómo Beetee podía haber alimentado el morbo de aquél hombre durante tantos años, hasta que le conoció.

Sochin veneraba a Dioses muy antiguos, a los que les había erigido aquél templo, con doce nichos puestos en semicírculo en el jardín. Uno para cada uno de los Dioses Olímpicos, como les llamaba él. Y bajo cada nicho, descansaba su vasta colección. Para él cada Distrito tenía su Dios específico, pero no ponía objeción cuando algún Vencedor colocaba el nombre de su tributo caído bajo otro Dios.

Era aquella práctica de dejar que los Vencedores viniesen a rendir tributo a sus niños lo que había hecho crecer su colección, y no las subastas masivas o ninguna de las otras horribles prácticas de los Capitolenses para hacerse con algún objeto conmemorativo de los Juegos. Y era su corazón piadoso y su absoluta discreción lo que lo hacía inmune a cualquier represalia, pues en el gobierno sabían que en cuanto asesinaran al hombre, muchos Vencedores lo tomarían como la gota que derramaría su vaso.

Incluso los más fieles y leales Profesionales tenían la debilidad ocasional de grabar en el sólido mármol el nombre de algún niño que los hubiera marcado, un nombre que no querían que fuera una tumba más, que merecía algo especial.

Wiress sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un anillo de compromiso hecho con un engrane de acero, tradicional de su Distrito y a penas puede contenerse de gritar al recordar las palabras de Lever.

 _—Me ha propuesto matrimonio, ha dicho que en cuanto regrese nos casaremos —dijo con los ojos hinchados de llanto—. Pero no voy a regresar ¿verdad?_

Wiress se había encargado de darle esperanzas, de pedirle que peleara con todas sus fuerzas. Y que se aliara con el chico del nueve. Ella no había hecho nada mal, excepto confiar en su mentora.

Se dirigió al nicho de Atenea, donde usualmente colocaba a sus tributos, pero con el rabillo del ojo vio el nicho de Hefesto y su corazón supo que la brillante Lever, con su habilidad tan extraordinaria para crear maravillas inimaginables con un pedazo de metal y un poco de fuego, con su enorme creatividad, su andar inseguro y su buen corazón debería estar para siempre bajo la protección de aquél Dios, justo al lado del suyo.


	6. Lo siento

_Suzanne Collins es dueña del mundo y los personajes. Yo sólo vuelvo a sus abuelos espías en **seiscientas palabras.**_

 _Esta historia_ _participa en el minireto de Febrero del Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera, para el que escogí el tema de **Junio: espías.**_

* * *

 **Lo siento**

* * *

Conocí a tu madre en la feria de la tecnología. Era un evento masivo del Capitolio en el que el distrito mostraba sus productos y conseguía dinero para financiar nuevas ideas, como sabes, el Tres era uno de los más prósperos, por toda la comodidad y diversión que dábamos a cambio.

Ella llevaba un vestido floreado y me pareció la cosa más linda en todo Panem, supe en ése segundo que estaba perdido. Nuestro amor estuvo lleno de visitas ilegales a su mansión del Capitolio y de excursiones clandestinas por los talleres del Tres, de gardenias silvestres y promesas al calor de las fundidoras de metales.

Pero las cosas no duraron para siempre, porque su padre le puso precio a mi cabeza por haberme osado fijar en su única hija, y porque estalló la guerra. Los Días Oscuros fueron malos para todos, pero para mí fueron el infierno.

No podía verla, ni saber cómo estaba, y tampoco sabía qué sería de ti, mi preciosa hija.

Me había informado su embarazo una semana antes de que el Capitolio cerrara sus fronteras, y yo no podía seguir viviendo sin saber cómo estaban. Hice muchas cosas estúpidas, pero al final llegué a su lado y nos pudimos colar fuera de la ciudad. Tu tía Agatha nos ayudó a traerte al mundo y a pesar de estar medio muertos, estábamos llenos de felicidad. Gracias a Wiress sabes lo que es ser madre y lo mucho que deseas proteger a tus hijos de los horrores de la vida.

Tu madre no era perfecta, aunque yo lo creyera. Ella pensaba que la guerra era una lucha sin sentido y que los distritos estábamos siendo demasiado codiciosos, que producir recursos era como nos había tocado vivir, que no estábamos tan mal.

—Tu no estabas mal, tenías una gran compañía y gente trabajando para ti. Ibas al Capitolio cada año y jamás te faltó nada —me reprochaba constantemente—. ¿Por qué permitiste que ésto pasara?

Intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, decirle que yo era parte del uno por ciento que vivía en condiciones humanas, pero ella no quería escuchar. Quería llevarte de vuelta a casa, a _su_ casa, y darte la vida que merecías. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Murió creyendo que hacía lo correcto.

No quiero que la odies o le guardes rencor, porque no cabe duda que de haberla dejado llevarte estarías viviendo en la opulencia y no con éste viejo moribundo en éste distrito moribundo, en éste mundo moribundo.

Lo siento mucho hija mía, siento haberle ganado a tu madre aquella batalla, y siento haber sido el que causara su muerte al delatar su espionaje con los rebeldes, pero debes comprender que el simple hecho de perderte me habría terminado de arrancar el alma. Lamento saber que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, que aún así perdimos la guerra y que te condené a ésta vida, pero si algo puedo hacer ahora que me reuniré con tu madre en el más allá es protegerte lo mejor que podamos.

Ahora tienes dos ángeles ahí arriba.

Te amo. Tu madre te ama.

Lo siento.

Papá.

* * *

Wiress metió la carta de su abuelo en su bolsillo antes de ir a la cosecha. Desde que su madre se la había dado a los quince, la llevaba cada año como amuleto. No porque pensara que aquello la mantedría a salvo de los Juegos, sino porque la mantenía a salvo del miedo. Su familia creía en el amor a pesar de todo y ella también lo hacía, fuera o no a los Juegos, muriera o no siempre los tendría a ellos.


	7. Hazlo por los pescados

_Suzanne Collins es dueña del mundo y los personajes. Yo sólo los sofoco_ _en **seiscientas palabras.**_

 _Esta historia_ _participa en el minireto de Febrero del Torneo entre Distritos del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera, para el que escogí el tema de **Mayo: festividades.**_

* * *

 **Hazlo por los pescados**

* * *

—No quiero ir —El abuelo ha muerto y eso significa que tendrán que bajar a las cuevas a la ceremonia y ella, por si no ha quedado claro, no quiere ir.

—No importa —dice su madre en tono severo—. Tienes que hacerlo corazón, es la tradición.

—¡Al diablo la tradición! —exclama Wiress—. Estoy segura que al abuelo no le habría gustado ser un puerco hervido tampoco.

La madre de Wiress se lleva la mano a la boca— ¿Qué has dicho? —Entonces llega su padre y pone una mano en su hombro, sonriente le da un apretón, consiguiendo que su esposa levante las manos y salga de la habitación dejando que él maneje el asunto.

—Ressie, sabes lo importante que es esto para tu madre. Además después de la ceremonia iremos al lago, quizás consigamos pescados —Wiress abre mucho los ojos. Le encanta el lago, nadar y por encima de todo adora la receta especial de pescado de su padre. A veces bromea diciéndole que es una hija del mar, como él y Wiress desea en vano poder conocer el distrito cuatro de donde es él.

Una hora después su familia espera a la salida de una de las cuevas más grandes a los que atenderán al funeral del abuelo, con unas túnicas de tela tan delgadas que el viento matinal le provoca escalofríos, pero eso no durará mucho. De la boca de la cueva salen volutas de vapor caliente que contribuyen a que la piel se le ponga de gallina.

Una vez que todos han llegado y se han puesto las mismas túnicas, entran uno por uno a la cueva. Mamá entra primero, con Darren de la mano, después entra papá y le dedica una sonrisa apremiante. Wiress toma una última bocanada de aire fresco y entra a la cueva, de inmediato comienza con su ejercicio mental de imaginarse en otro lado para no pensar en el sofoco.

El abuelo está sobre una estructura de piedra y madera, debajo hay piedras volcánicas hirviendo y cada tanto el sacerdote les hecha agua para que generen vapor. El abuelo lleva una túnica mucho más adornada y toda clase de objetos en el cuerpo. Han puesto su desarmador favorito y un par de juegos de video, porque el abuelo era así de raro.

A penas han pasado quince minutos y ya está empapada de sudor, la túnica y el cabello se le pegan a la piel y no hay forma de quitárselo. El lugar está oscuro, iluminado sólo por un par de antorchas en las paredes, como si la habitación necesitara más calor. Por turnos cada quién habla de cómo el abuelo marcó sus vidas, pasándose unas hierbas olorosas por el cuerpo para después aventarlas a las piedras, cuando llega el turno de la mamá de Wiress el olor dulzón de la albahaca y el romero parece que nunca se irá de su organismo, la temperatura ha subido tanto que cree que va a desmayarse.

Después de casi dos horas, en las que ha estado a punto de salir corriendo no menos de veinte veces, la ceremonia se termina y es la primera en salir y dar un gran trago de aire puro. El sacerdote le corta el rollo con un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Sabe que es para que no se enferme y para que "la muerte no se le pegue al cuerpo", pero desearía que le avisaran antes de cambiar la temperatura de su cuerpo de golpe.

—Hazlo por los pescados —repite su padre con una sonrisa, empapado de pies a cabeza. Wiress suspira, sólo por los pescados.


End file.
